Conventional under hood lights commonly include an elongate rod and two handles located on the two ends of the rod. A light source, such as a light bulb or an array of Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), is secured to rod between the two handles. The handles are rotatable around the rod axis and can be stretched out relative to the rod for mounting and positioning of the hood light under the hood of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,863 is an example of an underhood light with a light bulb attached to the rod via two spacers. Mac Tools Hood Light Model Nos. TL96995 and UHL2000RC are examples of underhood lights with arrays of LEDs attached to an outer surface of the rod.
Deficiencies of conventional underhood lights include difficulties in portability and storage, lack of sufficient lighting for the entire work area, difficulties in turning the light on and off as needed, etc. The present disclosure seeks to overcome some or all these problems.